Miguel Olinos
Miguel Olinos (ミゲル・オイロス Migeru oirosu), Es un Héroe de Clase-A Rango 16, es un espadachín y un Inmortal con habilidades de Elemento Viento y el Sonido. Pertenece a la [[Asociación de Héroes|'Asociación de Héroes']] y a ha un grupo de Caza-villanos llamado [[The Hunters Of God|'The Hunters Of God']]. Frases "Esperanza es hacer lo correcto sin importar si mueres o caes derrotado, esperanza no es esa gota que uno tiene al desvanecerse todo lo demás sino es la ausencia de lo demás". -Miguel a su Compañero y Familia. ❝''Every world has its end. I know that's kinda sad, but... That's why we've got to live life to its fullest in the time we have. At least, that's what I figure.''❞ -Un Héroe Anónimo Legendario a Miguel. Historia Próximamente... Datos Curiosos * Tiene miedo a los insectos, a las serpientes y a los lobos. * Nunca a llorado en su vida, siendo extraño hasta para el ya que el mismo piensa que es una maquina o cualquier cosa excepto humano. * Le gusta todas las comidas del mundo. * Siempre ha sido inteligente y el mejor en sus estudios desde que nació hasta la universidad. * Posee un complejo de diversidad de personalidades. Logros y Batallas Logros # Lograr acabar con un cyborg mutante cuando era niño sin muchos problemas. # Convertirse en Héroe Clase-A, y siendo uno de los héroes mas populares e iconos por su valentía y generosidad. # Aunque no estuvo cuando ocurrió la invasión de Boros a la Tierra, es que estaba durmiendo pero igual cuando despertó fue uno de los que ayudo a reconstruir. # A derrotado una vez a Oriana y a Fiora sin salir con un rasguño. # A peleado cara a cara contra Double M. Lista de Batallas # Vs Cyborg Mutante: Victoria # Vs Villanos Que Atacaban Ciudad-A: Victoria # Vs Sonico: Indeterminada (Miguel se retiro de la pelea por estar aburrido) # VS Oriana y Fiora: Victoria # VS Double M: Indeterminada (Para Miguel fue una Derrota, ya que se retiro por orden de la Asociación) Apariencia y Personalidad Miguel Olinos es una persona responsable, cuidadosa, seria, inteligente, detallista y cariñosa. En los momentos críticos suele decir que hay probabilidad de Derrota, aunque luego de eso siempre suele reírse de si mismo, es amable y protector con su familia en el caso de sus amigos y personas amistosas con ellos es muy bromista, charlatán, impaciente e irritante a tal punto que el mismo intenta ser mas paciente y controlarse antes de todo esto, es una persona que nunca esta triste ni nunca ha llorado ademas es muy fácil de hacer enojar como de enfurecer sin rozar la inocencia de su principencia XD. Miguel se viste con una armadura y traje de príncipe combinado con el de un caballero. En su vida cotidiana se viste con una franela azul con una camisa abierta con rayas color amarillo, lleva puesto pantalones negros y botas de viaje color beige. Habilidades y Técnicas Miguel Olinos es un experto en esgrima y un espadachín innato, ademas de ser un genio en batalla, en estrategias y en los estudios. Posee desde que nació Inmortalidad haciendo que no pueda envejecer por la vida eterna, nunca morir, regenerarse infinitamente. Por otro lado, sus 5 sentidos estan aumentados a niveles incalculables, combinando todo esto seria un humano con inteligencia, resistencia y agilidad sobrehumanas. Por ultimo, controla el Viento y el Sonido a sus Voluntad. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de HollowSmashFox Categoría:Humanos